1. Field of the Invention
In haircutting salons for both men and woman it is common for the attendant to wash the hair of a customer prior to each haircutting. Sinks are normally specially configured with a slot or horizontally extending forward edge such that when the chair of the client is tilted backwardly his head may be extended into the sink for convenience in washing. A problem arises due to the material from which most sinks are made, namely, porcelain which is very hard and tends to be uncomforable when the customer leans on the sink during washing. The present invention provides a novel means for making this surface soft. Also this invention is particularly usable when a permanent is being done since the rollers can be somewhat hard when positioned between the neck of the user and the porcelain sink. The device of the present invention cushions these rollers and allows comfort during the processing of a permanent.
Sanitary requirements in the beauty parlor field are extensive and it is necessary to be sure that each of these devices is completely sealed from contact with water. In this manner the water repellent cover is disclosed as an aspect of the present invention. The covering must be adaptable to be removed from the cushioning device after each usage in accordance with normal state beauty parlor licensing standards. The present invention provides a novel means for easily removing of a water repellent covering after each usage of the device. The ease of removal and replacement of this covering is an important aspect of the present invention. The covering is held in place by the bias exerted against the sink by the first and second downwardly extending legs of the cushioning device. In this manner a simple and convenient device is disclosed which completely cushions the neck of the user, seals the device from contact with water, and allows simple and quick replacement of the water-resistent coating after each usage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been patented dealing with this general purpose including U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,903. However, none of the devices in the prior art or patented heretofore show a device with an easily detachable covering means used in association with a thick foam rubber flexibly resilient sink edge cushioning device.